The present invention relates generally to portable toilet systems, and more particularly to a portable outdoor toilet system that may be suspended from an object to support the system above the ground.
With the growing popularity of outdoor recreation, the disposal of solid human waste generated by visitors in outdoor recreational areas has increasingly become a problem. In the past, many recreationalists simply buried solid human waste, along with any used toilet paper, in a shallow hole. However, this practice is now out of favor in many areas, as it may pose any of several potential problems. For example, burying human waste near a campsite or water source may pose health risks, such as the potential spread of disease, to other users of the area. Also, the waste is often buried incompletely, leading to unsightly toilet areas around popular campsites. Finally, human waste decomposes very slowly in some environments, such as arid environments, potentially posing long-term pollution and health risks. In response to these problems, many agencies in charge of outdoor areas have adopted regulations requiring hikers, hunters, fishermen, rafters and other users of the areas to pack out all solid human waste generated in the regulated area.
The need to remove human waste from outdoor areas, as well as the desire for comfort while away from modem toilet facilities, has lead to the development of several different types of portable toilet systems over the years. One type of system consists generally of a freestanding, collapsible frame that supports a toilet seat and waste-collection bag over the ground. This type of system has the advantage that the frames may be folded for storage and transportation. However, these toilets may not be suitable for use on uneven or sloped ground, as the frame may not be fully in contact with the ground, or the seat may not be level when used on a non-level surface.
Another known portable system consists of a toilet seat mounted onto a hollow base configured for holding solid waste. Typically, these bases are box-shaped, and are tall enough so a user can sit on the seat without having to crouch uncomfortably low. The bases generally have a removable lid that can be attached to the box to seal waste in the box, or removed to allow the attachment of the seat for use. While these toilet systems are simple and durable, they are less than ideal for use in activities such as hunting and fishing. First, these toilet systems generally are fairly large and bulky, and may be difficult to carry into some locations. Second, as with the collapsible frame-type toilet systems, the bases are designed to sit on the ground, and may be difficult to use on uneven or sloped terrain.
Yet another type of known portable toilet system consists generally of a toilet seat supported above the ground at the front by a leg and at the back by an object such as a tree or car trailer hitch. Because these systems employ the use of one or more legs to partially support the seat above the ground, they may present the same difficulties with use on uneven or sloped ground as freestanding toilet systems. Thus there remains a need for a compact, lightweight portable toilet system for outdoor use that is suitable for use on all types of terrain.
The present invention provides a portable outdoor toilet system configured to be suspended from an object without the use of a leg to support the toilet system against the ground. The toilet system comprises a toilet seat having a front portion and a back portion, and a suspension system configured to be coupled to the object to suspend the toilet seat above the ground. The suspension system includes at least one tensile support member coupled to the toilet seat between the front portion and the back portion of the toilet seat, the tensile support member extending upwardly from the toilet seat toward the object to support the toilet seat from a location above the toilet seat. The suspension system also includes a securing device coupled to the tensile support member to secure the toilet system to the object.